Talk and be Killed
by epicsilverkitty
Summary: Ziva is startled by a mysterious phone call. Three bodies are found drenched in gasoline besides one. She's wondering why the first one was soaked in gasoline. She soon realizes that her phone call and the bodies are connected. Every night she gets the same call from the same man at the same time. Rated M for adult reasons! Don't read unless your mature enough to read about sex.


A stormy dark night. Ziva David awoke to her house phone ringing. Her reflexes grabbed the phone and she answered quickly. "Hello?" A man with a deep voice speaks hello. Ziva did I awake you." "No, who is this?" "Just another person closely watching you. Didn't you feel me I-," Ziva cuts him off. "Wait who is this name: now!" All I'm saying is, don't speak of this conversation, OK." "And what if I do." "Ill leave a message on petty officer Saigon Jension." "What do you mean." The phone clicked, ending the call. Remember the house phone can't get caller I.D. Its 3:46 am.

The next morning Tony is making fun of Timmy, "probie pro pro," he taunted. "Hey Ziver what's hanging?" Ziva walks in, still wondering why and who the man was on her house phone, and how he could have gotten her number. It did not make any sense, and how she did not feel his presence. She wasn't paying any attention to Tony. She walks in, and sits at her desk. Gibbs walks in and says, "Grab your gear; dead petty officer." He stops Ziva because she looks frighten. "Ziva what's on your mind?" "Oh it's nothing. Just a bad night." "Oh, OK. Do you want to ride with me? Do you want to talk about it."

"Um yea OK." Still looking and feeling nervous about last night she gets in the elevator with only Gibbs and Gibbs turns off the power. She spills about last night. "Gibbs I got a phone call last night and it scared me, which not much does, but I got a call around 0300 last night and I wish I didn't answer! There's a guy with a really deep voice! "He's watching me Gibbs, but he said if I talked he was going to deliver a message to me by a petty officer Saigon Jension. Do you know him?" Gibbs starts the elevator again and whispers in her ear. Her eyes start to water.

Gibbs drives to the crime scene. Her eyes start crying harder when she sees the face of Petty officer Saigon Jenison, or what's left of his face. "That's the um body right Ducky, um time of death?" "Well since his face is missing. Not too long, maybe around 9:30 AM but the cause I won't fully know the cause of death until I get him on the table." "Yes, yes uh I know." Ziva walks to the ME van and sits with McGee. He speaks but Ziva does not hear him. She's thinking about how did he know she talked to Gibbs. She gets up and quickly gets Gibbs over by the ME van. "Gibbs!" Ziva calls him over. "Gibbs, where and how did he know I talk to you? That was at 10:28 AM! He died at 9:39?" "Wait!" Gibbs said. "Didn't you say he was going to leave a message somewhere?" "Yes he did, but where?" Gibbs spots a guy in the corner of his eye. He's smiling and pulls his phone out and talks. Not being able to read his lips, Gibbs walks over and walks by, trying to hear what he's saying. But then he saw his face. It was Admiral Shepherd.

Out of the corner of Ziva's eye she sees a blood drop fall. She takes a picture and calls Tony, thinking there's another body not related to her. The building behind where the body was found they take the elevator to the top of the building to see why the blood drip down to the street that the body of Petty officer Saion Jension died. Or they thought he died. Ziva and Tony go up to the top of the building and look around. Ziva calls Tony finding a number in blood. Looking at the number again noticing it's HER house phone number, she gets on her knees and began to cry.

Tony ran to Ziva, sees the number and says, "Wait, is this your house number?" Ziva, shocked that Tony knows her house number, cries harder. When Gibbs finely reached the top of the building, he sees Ziva crying and fines another body. This one is covered in gasoline and fused that is not lit. Then Gibbs hears rattling coming from the fire escape, pulls his gun out, and goes over and finds a cat sleeping by a open window. The guy who is at the desk climbed in the window but Gibbs faintly sees his foot. For all hell it looked suspicious.

The show will return after these commercials...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: please don't hate me about my spelling and grammar please. Hope you enjoy KITTY <strong>

**Edited by Silver**


End file.
